User talk:Teh Uber Pwnzer/Template:B
Didn't want to try it here, so I tried it here— [[User:Teh Uber Pwnzer|''' Teh Ub']][[User_talk:Teh Uber Pwnzer|'er Pwnzer']] 10:05, 17 December 2007 (CET) :I was thinking it would cause infinite spam, but I was wrong.— [[User:Teh Uber Pwnzer|' Teh Ub']][[User_talk:Teh Uber Pwnzer|'er Pwnzer']] 10:05, 17 December 2007 (CET) :XD --71.229.204.25 10:24, 17 December 2007 (CET) ::Now look at it, its all glitchy.— [[User:Teh Uber Pwnzer|' Teh Ub']][[User_talk:Teh Uber Pwnzer|'er Pwnzer']] 10:50, 17 December 2007 (CET) :::You know, I bet with a little reworking and a half-dozen helpers you could take out GWW with that thing. >.> --71.229.204.25 10:52, 17 December 2007 (CET) ::::It grows exponentially. It wouldn't take that many of them, actually. It also seems to go by the amount of characters in the templates themselves, so the edit cap can be completely avoided.— [[User:Teh Uber Pwnzer|' Teh Ub']][[User_talk:Teh Uber Pwnzer|'er Pwnzer']] 11:29, 17 December 2007 (CET) ::::Not that I'm planning to crash it or anything...— [[User:Teh Uber Pwnzer|' Teh Ub']][[User_talk:Teh Uber Pwnzer|'er Pwnzer']] 11:33, 17 December 2007 (CET) :::::'Course not. That would be totally unconstructive. --71.229.204.25 11:39, 17 December 2007 (CET) ::::::If I was to crash, say, wikia, could they sue?— [[User:Teh Uber Pwnzer|' Teh Ub']][[User_talk:Teh Uber Pwnzer|'er Pwnzer']] 11:42, 17 December 2007 (CET) :::::::I'd say (hypothetically) no. If you ''were to (hypothetically) do that, which would of course be completely irresponsible and very juvenile , you would have (hypothetically) done it with the resources they provided for your use. And I hear they haven't blocked Tor exit nodes yet. An idle thought. :O --71.229.204.25 11:48, 17 December 2007 (CET) ::::::::Good to know. Except whats Tor exit nodes? ::::::::Change in subject, looking into the source of my template loop, I found: . Yep, protected against loops.— [[User:Teh Uber Pwnzer|''' Teh Ub']][[User_talk:Teh Uber Pwnzer|'er Pwnzer']] 11:51, 17 December 2007 (CET) ::::::::Oh yeah, that warning is repeated a million times.— [[User:Teh Uber Pwnzer|' Teh Ub']][[User_talk:Teh Uber Pwnzer|'er Pwnzer']] 11:53, 17 December 2007 (CET) :::::::::Ok, new lesson learned, coptpasta from source into wikis = everythings fucked up. See here.— [[User:Teh Uber Pwnzer|' Teh Ub']][[User_talk:Teh Uber Pwnzer|'er Pwnzer']] 11:56, 17 December 2007 (CET) ::::::::::Tor is a network of servers that act like SOCKS5 proxies. if you're like me and have no idea what SOCKS5 means, the key word there is "proxies", and good ones at that. I can give you quick installation directions if you want. >.> ::::::::::Now that's a shame. Looks like you'd have to make a chain to get any real weight going. Maybe a really tangled web, but it sounds like if you avoided forming a loop you'd be just fine. --71.229.204.25 12:01, 17 December 2007 (CET) :::::::::::Forming the loop is fine. It goes for enough cycles to make it grow huge. Two templates together was less than a line 5 together was about 8 pages long. I wonder how big 30 together would be...?(also testing my self-changing sig)— [[User:Teh Uber Pwnzer|' Teh Ub']][[User_talk:Teh Uber Pwnzer|'er Pwnzer']] 12:28, 17 December 2007 (CET) ::::::::::::didnt work. at all. CURRENTWEEK and CURRENTDAY ftl...— [[User:Teh Uber Pwnzer|' Teh Ub']][[User_talk:Teh Uber Pwnzer|'er Pwnzer']] 12:30, 17 December 2007 (CET) ::::::::::::Aaw, and I went through all this trouble creating a diagram too. ): Here it is anyway. --71.229.204.25 12:36, 17 December 2007 (CET) :::::::::::::Easier to just copy + paste templates a-z on 26 pages imo.— [[User:Teh Uber Pwnzer|' Teh Ub']][[User_talk:Teh Uber Pwnzer|'er Pwnzer']] 12:40, 17 December 2007 (CET) ::::::::::::::Yeah, but each tier increases the size exponentially. If Tier 1 has one, Tier 2 has three, and Tier 3 has nine, Tier 1 will be forty-five times bigger than it would normally be for only thirteen pages involved. Best layout, assuming loops aren't allowed. --71.229.204.25 12:47, 17 December 2007 (CET) :::::::::::::::Look at main page, 2 loops were completed. That increases it dramatically.— [[User:Teh Uber Pwnzer|' Teh Ub']][[User_talk:Teh Uber Pwnzer|'er Pwnzer']] 12:53, 17 December 2007 (CET) ::::::::::::::::On wait, only 1 loop completed. I keep thinking this is template A.— [[User:Teh Uber Pwnzer|' Teh Ub']][[User_talk:Teh Uber Pwnzer|'er Pwnzer']] 12:55, 17 December 2007 (CET) (IR)Which one am I supposed to be looking at, the one on GWW or here? Or does it matter? --71.229.204.25 12:56, 17 December 2007 (CET) :The one here is much simpler, so this one.— [[User:Teh Uber Pwnzer|' Teh Ub']][[User_talk:Teh Uber Pwnzer|'er Pwnzer']] 12:57, 17 December 2007 (CET) ::Huh. I don't know much about Javascript, but I wonder if it would recognize it as a loop if you did something like this: Seems to me the more agents involved, the more difficulty it'll have recognizing it as a loop. --71.229.204.25 13:12, 17 December 2007 (CET) :::I just like playing with logic systems, so tell me if this is getting too complicated or flat-out retarded. :) --71.229.204.25 13:15, 17 December 2007 (CET) ::::A and B clearly loop together, and I like doing stuff like this too. Its fun. See here for your first go at it but using 9 templates.— [[User:Teh Uber Pwnzer|' Teh Ub']][[User_talk:Teh Uber Pwnzer|'er Pwnzer']] 13:18, 17 December 2007 (CET) :::::...Damnit, you're right. I forgot to include the bitch agent. :::::Also, that looks good. :O --71.229.204.25 13:23, 17 December 2007 (CET) ::::::Yours using 9 templates caused less spam than mine using 5, though. But I think I know why. Its the loop thats being found that makes the template show up instead of it acting like a template, so the more loop detections there are the more spam there is. The only loop thats being detected in yours is from 9 to 1. Hold on, I'll take away that loop to show you what its like without it.— [[User:Teh Uber Pwnzer|' Teh Ub']][[User_talk:Teh Uber Pwnzer|'er Pwnzer']] 13:28, 17 December 2007 (CET) ::::::Done.— [[User:Teh Uber Pwnzer|' Teh Ub']][[User_talk:Teh Uber Pwnzer|'er Pwnzer']] 13:29, 17 December 2007 (CET) :::::::Sorry, it's late and I'm having to draw up both chains to understand what you're saying. Hold on a few minutes longer. --71.229.204.25 13:49, 17 December 2007 (CET) ::::::::Okay, it looks like yours spat out 108 results on one page with nine agents, and mine would spit out ~270 (not very sure on that number) on one (assuming you tacked on a bitch agent at the end) using fourteen. Yours optimally improves by x^2-x (I think, x=total number of agents) each added agent, mine's too complicated to work out right now. And I gotta go to bed now, I just felt my brain collapse. --71.229.204.25 14:00, 17 December 2007 (CET) :::::::::No more testing it on gww, I guess. They don't like spam either.— [[User:Teh Uber Pwnzer|' Teh Ub']][[User_talk:Teh Uber Pwnzer|'er Pwnzer']] 14:09, 17 December 2007 (CET) ::::::::::Okay, let's find another. What's a small, quiet wiki nobody gives half a shit about? --71.229.204.25 23:09, 17 December 2007 (CET) heres a list www.wikia.com/wiki/gaming--[[User:Vorrax|'«º¤¥Ω☼Vør']][[User talk:Vorrax|'råx☼Ω¥¤º»''']] 23:28, 17 December 2007 (CET) :Here's one. Twenty-five edits in the last thirty days. --71.229.204.25 23:37, 17 December 2007 (CET)